


such a lot rests upon it, my life upon a song

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: God Help the Girl (Movie)
Genre: Bands, Eating Disorders, F/F, Music, god help the girl, i shipped them a little bit okay, movies - Freeform, non Canon, stuart murdoch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: Eve learns about bravery in a changing room, with Cassie





	such a lot rests upon it, my life upon a song

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not affiliated with stuart murdoch or any of the people who worked on the movie. i'm just a useless gay who ships everything.

Eve and Cassie lay in a changing room, discussing the song they were writing.  
"I think maybe our music should have some more to do with relationships," Cassie said.  
Eve bit her lip.  
"What? What is it?"  
"It's just similar to what Anton said," Eve said, trailing off.  
"Wait, what?"  
"He... didn't give Ben and Donovan the tape. He said my music was... childish. Selfish."  
"He said that?" Cassie sat up. "I thought he was too hypnotised by your cleavage?" She smiled cheekily.  
Eve punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," Cassie said, turning serious again. "He's an asshole. Your music isn't childish. I think it's beautiful. Brave, even."  
"I don't know. I just feel like... maybe my music is too self centered. It's just hard to write about anything else, when i'm always stuck in my own head."  
Cassie stayed silent for a minute.  
"Eve. You don't have to talk about everything. I mean, I've noticed you not eating..."  
"I'm sorry, Cass. I have to talk about this shit to doctors, you know? And i can't even be honest with them."  
Cassie was quiet again, then reached out and touched Eve's knee.  
"You can be honest with the music, though. That's what I think is brave."  
Eve met Cassie's eyes, and smiled slightly.  
"Thank you, Cass."  
Cassie smiled back, and Eve could sense unspoken words, as she leaned in and kissed Eve on the lips.  
Maybe she couldn't tell Cassie everything yet. But she was right. She could be honest with the microphone, with a piano.  
And maybe that was the bravest thing she could manage.


End file.
